1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus having nozzles for ejecting liquid and a sealing unit for sealing the nozzles is already known. In such the liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, in order to perform a nozzle cleaning operation, when positioning the sealing unit at a sealing position at which the sealing unit seals the nozzles and allowing the nozzles to eject liquid after having ended the cleaning operation, the sealing unit is positioned at an off position apart from the nozzles. In other words, the sealing unit moves between the sealing position and the off position.
In order to move the sealing unit as described above, the liquid ejecting apparatus may be provided with a slide configured to guide the sealing unit to the sealing position by moving rectilinearly one direction from between two directions which are opposite from each other and intersecting the direction of movement, and guide the sealing unit to the off position by moving rectilinearly in the other direction (see JP-A-2007-185869). Also, some of the liquid ejecting apparatuses having the slider have a motor, a drive mechanism executing a first movement to cause the slider to move rectilinearly in the one direction and a second movement to cause the slider to move rectilinearly in the other direction by a drive force from the motor, and a drive force transmitting unit configured to transmit the drive force to the drive mechanism by rotating in a state of engaging the drive mechanism in association with the rotation of the motor.
In the liquid ejecting apparatuses, as described above, the operation to move the sealing unit to the sealing position to cause the sealing unit to seal the nozzles, and the operation to move the sealing unit away from the nozzle are performed as a series of operations. Such the series of operations is required to be performed quickly in order to improve the processing speed of the liquid ejecting apparatus, and hence switching between the respective operations in the series of operations is preferably achieved smoothly. Therefore, switching between the operation to cause the slider to move rectilinearly in the one direction and the operation to cause the slider to move rectilinearly in the other direction, that is, switching of the direction of the rectilinear movement of the slider is preferably performed smoothly.